


Wake Up Call

by HookedonCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After making it back to Storybrooke, Hook keeps his promise to stay away from Emma.  He never thought it would be easy,  but didn't think it would be this hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

Hook awoke fully with the sunlight pouring in from his room window. His dark blue eyes stared at the ceiling as his first immediate thought was of Emma.

"Damn." It was a thick murmur. A curse to himself at how the lady was ruler of his mind, body, and soul. 

His gaze turned towards the warmth of the window and quickly rose from the bed. It was early morning. His initial guess was of about 7am. The perfect time to begin his day. His tongue slid across the roof of his mouth. He had a taste for something wet and warm to slide down his throat 

Hook moved swiftly towards the dresser that was straight across from the bed. The flask of rumawas swooped up into his hand. 

A groan escaped his throat. "Coffee." And he firmly sat the liquor back in its resting spot. 

Emma had not complained of his drinking as some others hadin his past. But he was sure that she would appreciate the fact that his breakfast included something more nourishing than that of the adult beverage. 

He would get dressed and then go down to Granny's Diner for a hot cup of coffee. And maybe even some eggs? 

Hook knew he would not have a chance encounter with Emma this early in the morning. Hers wouldn't start for at least an hour down at the diner, if at all. 

"Emma."

With a heavy sigh, and with hopes of removing her from his thoughts, Hook shook his head. Then he quickly went about to start his day. 

Without her.


End file.
